boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/UnFrequently Asked Questions 1
Welcome to Encyclopædia Boomtanica (Volume XXXVII), Chapter 1: UFAQ (UnFrequently Asked Questions). *Boom Beach is a game where not everything is clear from the bat. *Due to this, there are many questions that are unanswered. **Some of these questions can be answered by some of the pages on this wiki. ***Others, however, cannot. *Chapter 1 of Encyclopædia Boomtanica (Volume XXXVII) will cover questions that are not answered by any page on this wiki. General Q: What if the Submarine was blue? A: Logically, not much would be different. The colour of the Submarine does not change its effectiveness or efficiency. The colour change would, however, lead to more collisions due to the fact that the Submarine now camouflages very well in the ocean, making it virtually impossible for any aquatic animal to see it and avoid it. All in all, not much would be different. To truly make a Submarine better, just upgrade it. Q: How overpowered are Turtles? A: Very overpowered and awesomely dangerous. In the biblical sense of awesome, which means 'terrifying'. In December of 2013, the Boom Beach servers briefly went down. The servers were back online in about a minute, and the event was quickly forgotten. There was no known cause of the server collapse. There were no signs of any hacking, and all the systems showed no signs of damage or malfunction after the servers went back online. So what caused the collapse? Turtles. Turtles were not even in the game in 2013, but by then they were already far too powerful to control. Using their dark magic, they managed to successfully shut down the servers for a minute. They could have kept it down forever if the Boom team didn't make a Covenant with them. In return for the Turtles never shutting down the servers again, the Boom team would make regular sacrifices of cake to the Turtlords. Recently, the Boom Team has been running dangerously low on cake. The Turtlords are getting displeased. Already they have allied with Dr. T, and with the Turtles' help, he has take over the Boom Beach Website. Dear Boom Beachers, please give all your cake to the Boom Team. They must continue to make sacrifices for the continuation of the Boom Beach Game. Otherwise, the Turtlords will retaliate and shut down the servers forevermore. Q: If every Power Core on Mainland suddenly blew up, would the Blackguard be destroyed? A: No. Let's start off simple. What are Power Cores? Power Cores are giant 7x7 buildings that are found in Operation Bases. There is one Power Core in each base; if it is destroyed, the whole base gets taken down. This mechanic is identical to the Headquarters. But that just describes what it does. What is a Power Core? To be honest, nobody knows. But we can make some pretty good assumptions. We have learned these Power Cores are power sources for the Blackguard. Power Cores provide energy to the Defences on the base and the factories behind them, so destroying the Power Core would cut off their power supply and cause them to shut down entirely (explode). We have also learned that the most powerful element in the game is Power Stones. If we put the two together, we can infer that Power Cores are filled with Power Stones. But Power Stones are solid! Ah, wait and see. There are two more buildings that look similar to Power Cores. One is the Power Cell. We learn that the Power Cell is also filled with Power Stones because why not? They look the same as Power Cores, and they are in the same location as them. But the second one is a bit harder. Dr. T's Crystal Solution building looks very similar to Power Cores. If we assume that all three of these Buildings are filled with Power Stones, we must come up with an explanation for why they come up with energy. And also why everything explodes when they explode. Let's assume that Power Stones have a liquid state. Why not? And let's assume that Power Cores are filled with liquid Power Stones. Why in the name of bananas not? Power Stones are very powerful. What else is very powerful? Radioactive elements. When unstable atomic nucleuses (or nuclei) give off high-energy particles, those particles cause other nucleuses (or nuclei) to give off high-energy particles. This goes on and on and on. It also produces a lot of heat, which used to boil water and turn it into steam to turn a turbine. This is how Nuclear Reactors work (currently, anyway). So could Power Cores work the same way? There is no visible container of Water in a Power Core, nor is there space for a turbine. So the fission must happen somewhere else. Why not underground? Let's say that Power Cores pump Power Juice into little containers underneath each and every Defence. There are mysterious pipes all over the Operation bases; these could easily be the ones we're talking about. The underground Power Juice then causes nuclear fission, releasing massive heat and energy. Of course, this is used to boil water turning a turbine, supplying Power to the Defences. Why not? There are Uranium Reactors everywhere in the Blackguard Mainland. What are Power Cells and Crystal Solutions? They're basically the same thing, but smaller. So if you blew up massive amounts of Power Juice, that explosion would travel all the way around the base through all the pipes, causing everything to explode. This is why Power Bases blow themselves up when the Power Core is destroyed. So if EVERY Power Core mysteriously blew up, that would release a lot of energy and explode every single factory in the mainland. This would indeed cause massive damage to the Blackguard Empire and possibly shut it down... ...for 23 hours, 55 minutes until the Operation Bases reset themselves. No matter how hard you try, you will not take down the Blackguard today. Attacking Q: What if Heavies had Zookas' bazookas? A: Things would get out of hand pretty quickly. Almost everyone would notice the new 'Hooka' troop instantly, leading to many trying it out and destroying bases with it. The Heavies' staggering health combined with the Zookas' staggering damage would produce something similar to a modern-day Scorcher, except it would only take up 6 spaces. This new influx of overpowered offence will lead to thousands of people getting raided every day, making progress in the game basically impossible. These victims will attempt Hooka attacks themselves, and upon discovering their strength, promptly go clear their map 15 times over. Hours after the update, the Hooka would have become 90% of the people's favourite composition (The remaining 10% are the stragglers). Headquarters would blow up left and right, and Dr. T, Hammerman, and Gearheart's bases would become weak and vulnerable. Eventually, after many weeks, Supercell will find the need to remove the Hooka from the game doe to many, many complaints. This will lead to petitions, riots, and rebellions for Boom Beach to re-implement the Hooka. These riots would turn into global marches for the freedom of Hookan Rights. Supercell cannot respond due to the fact that their fundings have been abruptly cut, as all of the Boom Beach players are divided into two sides: For Hooka or Against Hooka. As the parade of Hookan Rights march on, more and more people will join – even those who do not play Boom Beach. They assume that something big is going on, and join the petitions and rebellions. Half the world's population have left their jobs and joined the Hookan Rights riot. Eventually, world economy would grind to a halt because of the lack of interested workers. People would not be able to feed themselves or find shelter. The densely packed rebellions would be hard to clear, and those trapped inside the crowd cannot get back to their homes. Most rebels are now starving and thirsty. The outermost rebels turn around and run back to their homes, only to find that there is no more water or electricity. Within weeks, human civilisation has collapsed. Not many have died, but we have travelled back to the Medieval Era. There is no efficient way of travel. Jobs are rare. As people run out of money, they eventually go into poverty. Most of the world's population lives on the street in a few months. These people, living off of animals' scraps, will eventually die of thirst or starvation. Some of the world's population have survived. Richer billionaires are setting up campaigns to give the economy a jump start again. It does not work due to the lack of fit workers. Do not give the Heavy a bazooka. Q: Will there ever be a Landing Craft level that can perfectly fit every troop? A: No. Technically, there can be. It's just that the number is implausible and nearly impossible to get to. To find out what the Landing Craft level required to perfectly fit each troop is, we first need to find out the Lowest Common Multiplier of all the troops' numbers. In other words, what number remains as an integer when I divide it by 4, 2, 3, 8, 5, 6, and 21? We will begin with the (former) max level Landing Craft: level 20. There are 24 spaces in a level 20 Craft. Let's see if this number works: Medics cannot fit perfectly into a Level 20 Landing Craft. Bummer, we were doing so well! What about level 21, the current max level Landing Craft? That was over quickly. Let's try level 44. It has 48 spaces – twice as much as level 20. Darn it, it's those Medics again! We'll pick a number that we know that Medics can fit perfectly into. What about level 56? It has 60 spaces. Medics can fit perfectly, as 60 ÷ 5 = 12. 12 is a whole number. The Tanks got us this time. Let's bump this number up to level 116! 120 spaces, and guaranteed perfection. So there you go! Level 116 Landing Craft will perfectly fit every troop. ...except for one thing. Scorchers. Dang. Here's the problem: 21 is a very fiddly number. It doesn't fit neatly into any Landing Craft level we can think of. In fact, this number 21 is so fiddly that in order to fit it perfectly ALONG WITH every other troop, we need to bump the Landing Craft level up to... ...level 836. A quick estimation suggests that upgrading a Landing Craft to level 836 would take more than a billion of each resource. No matter what your OCD says, you will not fit every troop perfectly into a Landing Craft. Q: Why does the Heavy have banana-like shapes on his trousers? A: Because people have gone bananas. Category:Blog posts